Hollow Memories
by azureLuna11
Summary: Thor didn't mean for any of this to happen, he didn't mean for his brother to wind up bleeding and half-dead in his arms. But while fate could be kind, it could also be very cruel - One-Shot (Pre-Thor) Based Off Of LodestarJumper's 'Avengers: The Rubbish Bin'


**Greetings my dudes and Loki lovers! =D**

**This story is adopted from one of LodestarJumper's ideas from, _Avengers: The Rubbish Bin_ (Thank you 3000 for your amazing support/help and for letting me write this my friend! :)). So credit goes to them 100%! Guys, _please_ go check out their stories bc they're all equally incredible. **

**P.S**

**I'm a little worried with how this turned out bc I remembered I'm not exactly the best at writing Pre-Thor fanfics, so please take it easy on this little author...**

**P.P.S**

**Loki's about 14, and Thor 16 in this (I just smiled at the thought of them at that age lol, they'd be so freakin cute) **

* * *

_/Lost in the darkness, trying to find your way home. . . _

_I want to embrace you, and never let you go - Somewhere - Within Temptation/_

* * *

Dawn was rapidly approaching in the land of the Aesir.

Parents were beginning to wake their children, and merchants were quick to open their shops and booths for the day.

Inside of the gleaming palace, in the royal chambers; a weary king sat in his leather chair in deep thought. Odin sighed as he overlooked his wooden desk, scattered with old maps and letters.

The queen shifted from their bed, and frowned when she noticed her husband wasn't beside her.

Frigga fixed her nightgown and got up from the bed, and saw Odin hunched over his desk. She rushed over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder carefully.

"It's over husband, it's over," Frigga soothed with her angelic smile.

Odin leaned into her touch and clasped her hand like a lifeline.

A small band of unique intelligent beings, who called themselves the _Uslans. _Had pitifully attempted to subjugate their realm about three weeks ago.

The Uslans had this strange belief that sedir was nothing but corrupt and evil, and all who had it should die.

The citizens, their armies, the council, not even their sons knew of the threat.

Odin managed to overpower their leader _(barely)_, Eldiran, with the help of his wife and Heimdall.

It terrified him what these humanoid creatures were capable of, the torment they could've caused to Frigga, Loki, and everyone else living in Asgard with even a _drop_ of sedir in their blood.

"Thor told me last night that he wants to take Loki out to the forest with their horses today," Frigga says absently. "I think that'd be good for them, they haven't spent much time together lately. Especially since Loki failed his combat test for the Einherjar."

Odin slowly nodded in response. "Those boys will be the end of us."

"Ha, you think I haven't come to that conclusion yet Odin?"

* * *

In hindsight, it probably would have been better if he hadn't accepted the offer.

Loki released a long, rather dramatic groan as he looks up at the stars blurring his vision. The sky is _remarkably _blue today, he notes offhandedly to himself as he lays on the ground, limbs aching as he attempts to breathe properly again.

His ribs hurt, his head hurt, and the sun was still shining annoyingly down on him. Like nothing had gone wrong, and Moa hadn't tossed him.

His fingers dug into the dirt as another wave of pain crashes through him. It really shouldn't have been so bad, getting tossed from Moa always felt him breathless (stupidly tall mare). But in the forest, hitting a tree is always a possibility. And with his incredible luck, Loki had done just that.

And to think, this morning his biggest concern was if he could make it through his almost two-thousand paged book before the end of the day, and still have time for another.

But Thor had been persistent, and Loki had come to the realization that unless he accepted the offer to go riding with his obnoxious older brother; he wasn't going to let him be. And so, here he was, laying on the ground because Thor had spooked Moa (on purpose-which is a _very, very, very _hard thing to do-Loki knows, he's tried many times) and he'd been violently thrown off.

Even now, he can hear Thor's loud laughter ringing in the back of his head, like a pounding hammer to his skull.

He's going to strangle Thor, then give his body to a snake to feed on for centuries.

Loki scowls at the happy blue sky again, before slowly shoving his hands against the rough dirt and pushing himself into a sitting position. Thor is still laughing from atop his stallion, Victory, and Loki glares at him darkly. "That," he begins, his voice livid and hissing. "Was in no way _funny."_

Thor responds with a large smile, "I found it quite humorous actually, brother."

"You disgust me," Loki rose from the ground and walked back towards Moa.

The black mare nuzzled his neck once he was close enough, as if she were offering a sincere apology for the incident.

Loki gently petted her face, and mounted the horse once again. Thor continued wheezing like a dying warthog until Loki couldn't stand it any longer.

"What are you cackling about now?" He questioned bitterly, dusting himself off.

"Your back little brother, there's...well, let's say you're going to give our servants some work when we head back. I have a feeling it won't be easy scrubbing off those dirty stains from your favorite cloak," Thor replies with a stupid grin.

"Oh wonderful, you're lucky there's a waterfall a few miles from here," Loki murmurs.

"Why?"

Loki gives him a small smirk before raising his hand and waving it left. The magic works without fault, and a fistful of mud slaps across Thor's stunned face.

"So you can wash all that nasty stuff off your face," Loki answers, snickering at Thor's fallen expression.

The trickster wasted no time and grasped Moa's reins. She instantly raced away to escape the God of Thunder's wrath.

"You're dead," Thor promised. He whistled sharply, causing Victory to break into a run after Moa.

The two brothers laughed and taunted each other as they rode through the forest. Once they arrived at the waterfall, Thor practically jumped off Victory to rinse off the mud, with the clear, refreshing water.

Loki shook his head in amusement at his brother's antics, and tied the horses to a nearby tree. While Thor eagerly splashed his face.

"Thor, we've been out here for _four_ hours, must we continue with this useless journey?" Loki questioned, as he walked back to Thor's side.

"Have you no sense of adventure brother? We haven't even reached the mountains yet, I was thinking perhaps we could set up a camp-"

_"Be silent." _

Thor stilled at his brother's harsh tone.

Even the forest seemed to freeze at Loki's words; the blustery winds stopped and the noises coming from the insects and animals quieted down.

"It's an ambush," Loki stated flatly.

"Are you certain?" Thor whispers, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

"Of _course _I am-" A searing pain from his leg abruptly cut off Loki's sentence, and for the second time that day; he tumbled down to the ground.

"Brother!" Thor cried, sheathing his weapon. Several furious shouts resounded through the forest, various creatures _(covered in grey robes)_ descended from the hills. They carried horrifying-looking weapons that neither prince had seen before in their life; and their expressions were filled with absolute hatred. The two soon found themselves surrounded by these mysterious beings.

"I'll hold them off Loki, run!" Thor yelled and flung his sword at one of the creature's chests.

Loki forcibly dragged himself towards the large oak tree as his brother fought. Where their horses were currently moving and neighing loudly in agitation and fear.

"Moa, Victory _go!" _Loki commanded, cutting the ropes that were holding both horses with his dagger.

The horses looked at him with hesitation before their terror took over, and they galloped away.

A shower of arrows rained down mercilessly, and Loki was shot a second time, just below his left shoulder.

Miraculously, Thor managed to avoid the arrows; unfortunately his luck didn't last long. He became distracted for a brief-second, checking to see Loki's condition, and an Uslan grabbed his cloak. Whirled the Thunderer around, and slashed Thor's abdomen ruthlessly.

He collapsed immediately, groaning lightly as blood oozed from the wound. Thor glanced in Loki's direction, and saw him laying face-up, eyes shut, and twitching unnaturally.

The Uslans stared at them with pure contempt before their master pushed his way through; Eldiran's face shone with savage glee.

"So, you're supposed to be the children of the all-powerful Odin, _hm?_ Pathetic," Eldiran spat with a heavy accent. He then gripped a handful of Thor's hair. "Next time your dear old father decides to humiliate my people, I do hope he'll remember this," Eldiran whispered in Thor's ear with a feral grin as he sliced his forearm.

Thor barely suppressed an agonized cry and fell backwards into a filthy puddle.

"Let's go, they'll be dead by morning. It's a shame we can't be there to see the Asgardians burn their bodies in the river," Eldiran says satisfied. His followers made a cheerful screeching sound, before obeying their master and vanishing into the forest.

Thor tried to contain his panic and as he feebly crawled towards Loki's prone form.

"_Loki, Loki!" _Thor pleads, shaking his little brother vehemently _(but mindful of the arrows),_ tears streaming down his face.

Thankfully, after a few minutes, the young sorcerer's eyes opened tiredly.

"I'm here," Loki croaked out.

"Thank Valhalla," Thor whispers in relief. It was short-lived.

"They're poisonous I think, the arrows...," Loki gestured at the bloody mess on his leg and shoulder. Thor nearly gagged at the sight, the arrows were deeper than he previously thought.

"Norns," Thor breathed, not knowing if he should pull them out now or wait.

"Thor-_Thor, _I can't...my magic is...I-I can't control it. It isn't responding,_-what did they do?!"_ Loki cried out in shock, and very quickly began hyperventilating uncontrollably.

Thor shushed him, holding him protectively by his chest. Loki shook aggressively against the embrace.

"Don't move you dolt," Thor scolded, trying to ignore Loki's scarlet blood between his fingers.

"We s-should go," Loki shuddered.

"Agreed," Thor says in a tight tone.

'What happened to your stomach"? Loki asks in concern, noticing blood seeping out through Thor's shirt.

"Ah, it's nothing. One of those bastards sort of stabbed me during the fight. But don't worry, it's really not that deep. I think you did more damage back when we were eight honestly," Thor chuckled weakly. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance and muttered something to himself.

Realizing the upcoming dangers if they didn't hurry and get out of the area before dark; Thor stood up rather unsteadily and swung Loki's good arm around him. Bracing himself for their rough, new journey. They walked, for what felt like hours upon hours, until Thor spotted a humble cottage; nestled in the center of the woods by a small creek. By this point, Loki had drifted into unconsciousness, which caused Thor to spiral into further hopelessness and fear for Loki's life.

Thor hobbled over to the front door, and began banging on the door desperately.

"Hello?! Please! We need help, my brother and I have been attacked by marauders. _Please!" _

After a few agonizing moments passed, the door opened with nervous hesitation.

A freckled young woman, with wavy brown hair took a quick peek at them and gasped. "My princes!" she says with horror and disbelief, recognizing them instantly.

"Please miss, I beg of you. My brother's dying, help him," Thor insisted.

"Of course! Fo-forgive me, c-come inside," she stuttered, pushing the door the entire way. She helped Thor carry Loki in and led him to one of the rooms.

"He can lay down right here," the girl says softly. They lowered him easily on the small cot. Loki moaned at being put in a different position, but he didn't awaken. Thor collapsed on a nearby chair, sighing in defeat. Overcome with exhaustion and misery.

The girl hummed sadly as she walked towards a large chest in the center of the room. She pulled out a few things that Thor didn't see properly, since he began to lose himself to his depressing thoughts.

_Look at what you've done Odinson, if only you hadn't forced him to go riding. Then he wouldn't be laying here half-dead next to you. _

_Imagining his mother's stricken expression at seeing the damage inflicted on her youngest child made him sick with shame. _

_Why are you always such a damn fool?!_

"May I tend to your injuries my prince?" She asks kindly, a damp cloth and a bottle of honey-colored cream in her hands.

Thor startled at the innocent question, before answering. "Please, thank you, Lady...?"

"Astrid, my name is Astrid. My husband went out to town, but he should be back shortly," Astrid said in a rush. "He can remove the arrows when he returns, he practices in the healing arts, so he's eligible."

Thor winced at the cruel reminder that the arrows were still lodged in Loki's body. Astrid frowned sympathetically as she lifted Thor's shirt carefully; cleaning off his wounds then wrapping gauze around it. She did the same with his arm, and wondered how in the Nine Realms he didn't pass out in the forest due to the blood loss.

"Would you like some tea? Or maybe salmon with warm bread?" Astrid's face suddenly burned with humiliation for offering such simple food to the Crown-Prince. "I'm afraid we don't have much to offer...," she trailed off meekly.

"No, don't worry yourself, Lady Astrid. You've done so much for us already-" Thor was interrupted by the sound of someone's loud footsteps entering the home.

"Darling, is anything wrong? The front door's open and I was worried something happened," a masculine voice questioned from afar.

"There he is," Astrid smiled faintly before becoming serious again. "I'll go fetch him, and bring the necessary medical supplies." And with that, the young brunette hurriedly left the room.

Thor tried to make himself comfortable while overhearing hushed voices; speaking to each other at a speed that shouldn't be possible. Minutes later, Astrid returned to the room, with a tall, red-haired man. Both were carrying baskets filled with potions, herbs, and many other things.

"My prince," the man says shakily, bowing his head in respect. "I am called Biyn, my wife informed me of what happened, I'm sorry for what has been befallen you and your bother. Those monsters won't get away with this."

"No, they won't," Thor says, his eyes darkening.

"Do...do I have your permission to treat your brother, sire?" Biyn questioned in a slight anxious tone.

Thor sighed sadly, and finally whispered, "yes."

"Be warned, it won't be pleasant," Biyn says grimly. He moved towards Loki's cot and examined the arrows. "I need you to be ready to hold him down," Biyn murmured to Astrid.

The young god woke up almost instantly when Biyn started to pull them out. Loki struggled and screamed during the entire process, Thor placed his hands over his head; not bearing to witness his brother in so much pain.

He felt someone touch his arm gently, eyes lifting, he saw Astrid looking at him with pure relief.

"It's over, Prince Loki is well and awake," Astrid informed, her voice joyful. Thor nearly flew out of his seat, and sure enough, there was Loki. He looked like he'd been dragged through the depths of Helheim, but he was here, sitting up, and _alive. _

Thor knelt by the cot, grasping Loki's hand. The younger's face brightened, and formed a frail grin, which Thor returned.

"How do you feel?"

"Oh...about the same when Sif pounded me into the ground after I cut her hair," despite the situation, Thor couldn't help but laugh at his brother's witty response.

"What about you?" Loki asks, remembering Thor's stab wound.

"I'm alright," Thor brushed off immediately. Loki gave him an unamused look, which made Thor roll his eyes annoyed _-well they were definitely going to talk later-. _

"Were the arrows poisonous?" Thor questioned, turning to face Biyn.

He shook his head. "No sire, but they did have this strange substance that I believe blocked his sedir somehow. So, without the ability to heal the wounds, he should've died a couple hours after receiving the arrows. You have a strong will my prince," Biyn smiled in Loki's direction.

Thor and Loki both locked disturbed gazes, not completely able to believe how close they were to death.

"Now, I'll go straight to the capital and inform the king and queen that you're here my princes. You'll be reunited with them soon, I swear it," Biyn assured confidently, swinging a bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you Biyn," Thor says gratefully, Loki followed by nodding in gratitude.

"Think nothing of it," Biyn says with a kind smile. He kissed his wife goodbye and promptly left the cottage.

It wasn't long before Loki fell back asleep, deep down Thor wished he didn't, but he knew Loki deserved to rest.

Astrid sat beside them soundlessly. After awhile, she started stroked Loki's raven hair gently, with a distant look in her amber eyes. Astrid blushed at Thor's inquiring stare.

"Forgive me my prince, I didn't mean to be improper, it's just...he reminds me a bit of my own little brother. I lost him a few years ago to the plague," Astrid explained solemnly.

"I am sorry," Thor says sincerely, with a pang of guilt.

"Oh no, no, don't be. He passed away peacefully, Prince Loki just looks very similar to him. So, I suppose I just got carried away," Astrid rubbed her eyes in embarrassment.

"It's alright Lady Astrid," Thor attempted to send her a reassuring smile, but it didn't feel right.

Time seemed to go by slowly as they waited for the Asgardians to arrive. Thor dosed off several times, especially when Astrid sung an old, calming song that his mother used to sing herself.

The last thing Thor remembered seeing _-he wasn't aware if he was actually dreaming or not-_, was his father and mother walking his way, opening their arms as if to hold him tightly.

* * *

Frigga sat by her sleeping sons, her heart was overwhelmed with sorrow at seeing the state they were in.

She had thanked the Norns repeatedly for the lovely couple for helping her boys. She promised them personally, they would be greatly rewarded for their good deeds. Frigga kissed their foreheads lovingly before leaving to find her husband. So they could discuss imprisoning, and torturing the Uslans for their actions.

As soon as she closed the doors to the grand room, Loki's eyes shot right open. He left his bed, walked over to Thor's, and started shaking his brother's shoulders.

"We should make an oath," Loki spoke once Thor began waking up.

"What?" Thor questioned in a low tone, his senses fuzzy from being awakened so abruptly.

"An oath, that no matter what happens, whatever enemies we face, we protect each other. We'll be each other's guardian. Even if something happens to come between us, we'll remain loyal to the oath."

Thor propped himself up, still trying to figure out exactly what Loki told him.

"Swear it," Loki pleaded desperately.

"I swear."

* * *

_New York City, November 29th, 1975 _

Loki crushed the cigarette he'd been smoking beneath his shoe with a huff.

The dream he had last night, or rather the memory, had been haunting him all morning.

He had no clue why _that _specific memory resurfaced in his mind, perhaps it had something to do with that promise he made with his brother centuries ago.

The Tesseract burned furiously though his cache, demanding to be used once again. It was difficult to ignore the temptation.

Many would call him a coward for being on the run, including his former family. He forced himself not to care.

Loki still couldn't figure out exactly how he managed to escape his guards, and the Avengers. From what he could gather, one of the Shield agents attempted to steal the Space Stone _(and failed, miserably) _and thanks to the Hulk, the stone ended up right at his feet.

Freedom from the Titan's control brought nothing but anguish and regret. He felt disgusted with himself with allowing his mind to be warped so easily.

Loki intended to close the nightclub for the evening, The Enchantress said she'd be waiting for him in his apartment. So they could devise a proper plan together.

He had a mission, he would travel to every world, every alternative universe, every timeline, _(even if he completely lost his sanity in the process), _and ensure Thanos would never own all the infinity stones at once, and everything would fall into _his_ favor in the end.

"Forgive me brother, I already know you wouldn't approve of this. I only do this so the Titan can never wreak havoc, or ruin anymore lives ever again. The sun shall shine on us again," Loki says quietly as he crossed the busy street. Heading straight for his apartment with a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that ending hehe ;D (I'm so excited/ready for the Loki series man) *btw guys, I didn't know how to write this in, but Thor and Loki's horses are fine, they just went straight back to the palace***

**I'm kiiiinnnnnda considering writing a sequel to this, where it'd basically be a collection of one-shots about the _Loki_ series n stuff, but I'm still thinking about it. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you all have a good rest of your day/night, and have a fun/beautiful autumn! =) **

**-Luna **


End file.
